Don t say goodbye
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Unas fotografías muy comprometedoras de Kisa salen a la luz, ¿Yukina nunca le creyó? Parece que no.
1. Los viejos hábitos

¡Hola! Viendo capítulos del anime, manga y videos musicales sobre esta parejita es como me hice la pregunta ¿No he hecho fic de ellos? o.o y luego también me dije, ellos no saldrán como pareja secundaria en el fic de "la vida sin tú amor", y ya ven ¡así salió la idea! xD lo sé, estoy un poco loquilla xP yo y mis locuras, quien sabe a donde llegaré xD

¡Ok, ok! Basta de charla y al fic! ¡Wii! =)

Titulo: Don´t say goodbye

Genero: Romance-Drama (?)

Pareja: Yukina Kou & Kisa Shouta

Basado en: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer: Que como disco rayado sabemos, esto es una obra de Shungiku-sama, yo solo le robo sus personajes un ratito para mis fics maquiavélicos sin fines de lucro *-* 

*****************************************  
"Don´t say goodbye"

Capitulo 1: Los viejos hábitos.

El reloj marcaba las 06:30 P.M., el departamento lucía en total orden, lo único que salía a relucir era una vela (aun sin encender) como centro de la pequeña mesa, un obsequio que reposaba en la cama, además de un delicioso aroma que provenían de la cocina.

Yukina estaba muy emocionado ese día, no era tanto el hecho de que fuera viernes o que había salido más temprano de lo habitual de la universidad, no, era más porque había invitado a Kisa. ¿Por qué esa cena era tan especial para el universitario? Bueno, eso era fácil de responder, justamente celebraba 1 año noviazgo con Kisa. La sorpresa estaba lista, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el pelinegro hiciese acto de presencia, lo que sería pronto debido a que por estas fechas el pelinegro no tenía mucho trabajo. ¡Perfecto!

Escuchó el timbre sonar repetidamente.

-¿Será Kisa-san?-Pronunció dudoso el castaño. Sabía que su novio saldría "temprano" del trabajo, pero aun así lo esperaba un poco más tarde, se dirigió a la puerta-Kisa…-

Sí que era extraño, no había nadie frente a su puerta, ¿Habían querido hacerle una broma? Justo antes de cerrar la puerta se percató de un sombre tirado, lo único que decía el sobre era "Para: Yukina Kou".

-¿Para mí?-Esto no le daba buena espina.

Abrió casi con desesperación el sobre, y al ver el contenido…una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que nunca se había detenido a disfrutar del espectáculo que la luna y las estrellas ofrecían? Sin duda era hermoso aquello. La noche empezaba a tornarse fresca, pero no se preocupaba de eso, porque pasaría la noche en el departamento de Yukina. Le hacía feliz el llevar un año de relación con el castaño, es cierto que aún seguía teniendo ciertos temores con respecto al qué dirán, pero mientras Yukina le amara lucharía contra los que estuvieran en contra de sus sentimientos.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento de Yukina, una vez frente a la puerta tomó una bocanada de aire, puso su mejor sonrisa (sumándole naturalmente un intenso sonrojo) y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-Buenas noches Yukina-

El pelinegro entró rápidamente al departamento sin percatarse del rostro lleno de ira que mostraba Yukina. Se dirigió a la cama del universitario y allí depositó su abrigo y su maletín de trabajo.

-Kisa-san.-

-Oye…¿Por qué te quedas parado frente a la puerta? Ya entre-Dijo con buen ánimo el pelinegro, echó un vistazo al departamento y luego presto atención al aroma que llenaba la habitación-¡Wow! ¿Esta era tú sorpresa?-Mordió su labio inferior, como dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-¡Gracias!-

Kisa había abrazado por la espalda a Yukina, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, preservando aquel detalle que el estudiante había hecho para él por tratarse de su aniversario como pareja. ¿Cómo es que había terminado perdidamente enamorado de ese muchacho? Era ilógico que a sus 30 años estuviese enamorado de un hombre, 9 años menor y que todavía era universitario, pero era ilógicamente hermoso vivir su romance, uno que no solo era de una noche, sino uno que duraría durante varios años.

-Mentiroso-

Esa fría palabra mando las ilusiones de Kisa por el caño.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Yukina?-

-¡Ya lo escuchaste!-El castaño se dio la media vuelta-¡A que eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Estuviste viéndome la cara de imbécil todo este tiempo!-Dentro de aquella furia Yukina no midió sus acciones y arremetió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla de Kisa-¡¿Nunca cambiaste, verdad?! ¡Seguiste siendo el mismo que se divierte usando a las personas!-

El pelinegro oculto su mirada con su flequillo, pero aun así podía observarse claramente como sus mejillas estaban siendo bañadas por un sinfín de lágrimas, con sus manos apretaba la zona en la que había recibido tal golpe.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pronunció a duras penas.

-¡De esto!-

Yukina colocó varias fotografías en la mesa, en ellas se mostraba a Kisa desnudo acostado en una cama (por el estilo de las paredes seguramente era de hotel) con otra persona, pero lo que Kisa no esperaba es que Yukina encendiera el televisor, en la pantalla apareció un video donde se mostraba al editor teniendo relaciones con esa persona que también aparecía en las fotos, aunque por la ropa regada que se podía ver tanto en imagen como video se podía saber que eran de distintas ocasiones.

-Esto…yo…-

-¡Me traicionaste!-Exclamó Yukina, aumentando el odio reflejado en su rostro-"Esto es lo que hace Kisa conmigo mientras tú no estás". Esa persona con la que te encuentras fue muy amable de mandar eso escrito-Yukina tomó de su mochila las llaves que Kisa le había dado de su departamento, recogió el abrigo y demás cosas del editor-Toma tus cosas y ¡LARGATE!-

Kisa salió del departamento siendo empujado por Yukina.

-

¡Ahora si se armó! ¿Qué sucederá más adelante con esta linda parejita que ha terminado? o.o

¡Ya veremos en el próximo capitulo!

¡Estamos en contacto! =)


	2. Si pudiera verte una vez más

¡Hola! Buenas tardes :D Me alegra mucho que les guste este fic, no sé porque pero últimamente ando con la idea de matar a los protagonistas o separar a las parejas xD bueno, primero que nada, responderé los comentarios n.n

.

.

.

.

.

Ikaxz: I want to thank to leave a comment for me = D. in history next chapters will becoming more intense.

Enjoy this new chapter!

Konynya: El pasado de Shouta parece seguirlo nuevamente o.O muchas gracias por comentar en mi fic (bueno, no solo en este n.n sino en todos los que me has dejado tus reviews :D).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Si pudiera verte una vez más.

-Ni siquiera me escuchó-Murmuro Kisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Él solo…-

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y dormir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para aminorar el frío que sentía en ese momento, fue entonces cuando sintió aquel pequeño obsequio que tenía pensado darle a Yukina. Era una cadena de oro, del que colgaba una placa que tenía grabado en kanji "Te amo Kou. Atte. Shouta".

-¡Ya decía yo que era un estupidez!-Lanzó el regalo hacia uno de los arbustos que rodeaba el pequeño complejo de departamentos donde vivía Yukina-¡Sabía que era ridículo!-

.

Yukina se dejó caer sobre su cama, golpeándose en el acto contra el regalo que había preparado para Shouta. Se sentó sobre el colchón y tomo el obsequio entre sus manos, le quito el papel y el moño que la cubrían. Se trataba de una pintura al óleo, y la imagen plasmada era Kisa durmiendo, la expresión sin duda podía calificarse como linda, las mejillas se cubrían por un leve tono carmesí, y una tímida sonrisa pronunciaban más los rasgos adolescentes del editor, sus suaves manos perfectamente trazadas sostenían la sabana que cubría su desnudez, en la esquina de la mencionada pintura decía "Te amo Shouta. Atte. Yukina Kou".

-No era cierto-

**"Todo en Kisa Shouta es una farsa" **Pensó Yukina.

**"Soy la clase de persona que dormiría con alguien solo por su atractivo"**, esas fueron las palabras exactas que Kisa le había dicho aquella vez en que por poco terminaron su relación. Debió haberlo sospechado desde antes, después de todo, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar. Kisa había jugado bastante en el pasado, era obvio que se aburriría de la monogamia.

Había hecho lo correcto al echar a Kisa de su vida, ¿No?

-¿Nunca me amaste Kisa-san?-

Como respuesta a su pregunta obtuvo un incesante golpeteó que provenía de la ventana, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban violentamente mientras que el viento se escuchaba zumbar debido a la fuerza con la que se movía, estaba cayendo una tormenta.

-Shouta…-Un fuerte relámpago timbró, lo que alarmó al joven, la casa del pelinegro estaba algo lejos, por lo que seguramente no tenía refugio alguno para protegerse de tal lluvia-¡Shouta-san!-

Era un masoquista, ¿No? Tratar de proteger a la persona amada, aun cuando te ha correspondido con una traición.

.

Parecía como un alma en pena vagando por las calles, todo el mundo corría para protegerse de la tormenta, pero él caminaba con extraña lentitud. Su cuerpo tiritaba debido al frío, pero en realidad su mente parecía no notarlo, su piel lucía pálida y su mejilla derecha lucía totalmente roja, solo que esta vez no era por un sonrojo, y ni que decir de su mirada, no tenía ese brillo de siempre, estaban totalmente apagados.

Lo que más temió durante meses estaba pasando.  
_  
La cita estaba saliendo tal como Yukina y Kisa la imaginaron. Subirse a casi todos los juegos, disfrutar del espectáculo que los árboles y las flores mostraban por los pasillos del gran parque, ¡Sí! Todo era muy divertido. Shouta estaba sentado en una banca bajo los árboles de Sakura mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de chocolate. Kou había salido corriendo a quien sabe dónde, no sin antes decirle que regresaría pronto._

-¡Kisa-san!-

El recién nombrado alzó la vista y se encontró con su novio sosteniendo 2 típicos sombreros de oso.

-¡¿Q…que crees que haces?!-Musitó el más bajo cuando sintió el sombrero puesto en su cabeza-¡Yukina!-

-Pero si ya te lo había dicho Kisa-san. Nos tomaremos una foto-Le contestó muy emocionado el menor-Y tú usaras ese sombrero… ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!-

Una muchacha con cámara en mano se acercó a la pareja, por el uniforme claramente se notaba que trabajaba para el parque.

-¡Vamos jovencito! ¡Él quiere tener una linda foto contigo!-Exclamaba totalmente emocionada la joven mientras preparaba todo para tomar la imagen-¡Así que abrázalo y sonríe a la cámara!-

Y antes de que Shouta pudiese protestar otra cosa, Yukina lo atrajo hacia él (disimuladamente provocándole un par de cosquillas para que sonriera), y lo "obligo" a que mirara la cámara.

Sentirse y verse así era a lo que siempre había temido, por eso mismo nunca tomaba enserio a las personas con que se relacionaba, porque no deseaba sentir esa angustia que ahora sentía en su corazón.

-Tú amor sería mi confianza, ¿No?-Exclamo Kisa en voz baja, esas palabras se las recalcó mucho Kou, miró sus manos con tristeza, recordando la calidez que sentía cuando el universitario las tomaba-Me dijiste que confiabas en mí, que no te importaba esa parte de mi vida-

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor le miraban con extrañeza por su monologo, pero eso no le interesaba a Shouta en lo absoluto.

.

Sentía la presión en sus pulmones y el ardor en su garganta, pero no por eso dejaba de correr, debía encontrar a Shouta y obligarlo a regresas al departamento, debía ponerlo a salvo de la tormenta, al menos por esa noche quería que Kisa se quedara con él. El pelinegro no podía estar muy lejos, así que al paso que iba lo encontraría pronto.

-¡Kisa-san!-

.

-Nunca confiaste en mí-No podría decirle frente a frente aquellas palabras que salían de su recito, probablemente si trataba de acercársele obtendría nuevos golpes en su rostro, no le vería más-Siempre dudaste de mí-

Yukina había derrumbado barreras como si no se tratasen de nada con tal de ganar su corazón, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que hiciera eso por él, todos buscaban sexo en él, claro, no podía negar que disfrutaba del placer al unirse en ese acto carnal, pero también era cierto que en más de una ocasión tuvo la ilusión de que ese "siguiente" fuera el que se quedara terminantemente en su vida.

-Si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, no me sentiría así-El romance vivido durante ese año era como una fantasía, solo que ya no viviría más dentro de ella, al contrario, la única imagen que le acompañaría sería el rostro furioso de Kou, hundiendo los buenos momentos en la miseria-Nunca creíste en que había cambiado, ¿Verdad?-

¿Por qué no lo alejó de su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué cayó rendido a las dulces palabras de Kou? De ser así, su tormentoso pasado no le habría provocado este dolor. Lo que más le dolía es que Yukina ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, solo le grito palabras hirientes y lo sacó a patadas del departamento. No pudo decirle nada en ese momento.

De nuevo estaba solo, igual que como había estado la mayor parte de su vida, pero ahora se sentía extraño estar de esa forma.

-Ah…-Suspiro con desgana, miró al semáforo para ver si podía cruzar, y efectivamente, la luz ya había cambiado-Hora de ir a casa-

La lluvia era muy densa pero a Shouta siguió sin importarle, comenzó a caminar con ese mismo andar despacio que había comenzado al retirarse del departamento de su ex-novio.

-Adiós Yukina, te amo-

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuentan que un auto no había respetado la señal y ahora se dirigía sobre él, solo se detuvo cuando vio la luz y escuchó el sonido del claxon. Debía moverse, pero sus músculos se habían tensado, el auto se acercaba más y…

-¡Kisa-san!-

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Chao!


	3. Entre amigos

¡Hola queridos lectores! =) Discúlpenme la tardanza es que apenas logré librarme de unos pendientes y además que se me fue la imaginación de vacaciones, bueno, tenía las ideas, pero algo pasaba que no podía plasmarlas :P en fin, superada la "crisis" pues lo prometido está aquí n.n

Respuesta a comentarios:

Ikaxz: Thank you for reading my fanfic, and I understand, the same thing happens with the English, I have learned very well and when I read fics I'm also confused at certain points. I look forward to having you as a reader =)

Kony: ¡Oh, no! No tengo planeado matar a Kisa-san, todavía (?) xD le falta enfrentarse a su acosador y claro, volver a hablar con Yukina.

Laura: ¡Hermanita! Un comentario tuyo *-* si, los ex pueden llegar a ser psicópatas o.o pero estos que persiguen a Kisa-san esta bien chifladitos jajaja

Zryvanierkic: jajajaja Gracias, ¡Uf! esta historia mía esta un poco loquilla, es solo que me emocioné mucho donde Yukina defiende a Kisa-san de su acosador *-* y me dije, ¿Por qué no escribir sobre uno que le destruya su relación? y bueno, ¡Chan cha cha chan! así salió la loca idea ;D

Disfruten del capitulo!

.

.

Capitulo 3 : Entre amigos.

Sentía su cuerpo bastante adolorido, pero lo que más le molestaba era el intenso dolor de cabeza y en su pierna izquierda, y no ayudó que al momento de despertar se topara con una intensa luminosidad, tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder acostumbrarse, cuando ya estuvo más consciente de su alrededor se dio cuenta que tenía una enfermera a su lado, aunque claro, había varias personas vestidas de blanco caminando en la sala.

-Doctor Kusama, el paciente se ha despertado-Informó la enfermera.

-¡Oh! Que bien…muy buenas noches-Dijo con un tono alegre un médico bastante alto de ojos azules-Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, soy el médico que lo atendió-

-Bu…buenas noches, Kisa Shouta-Se presentó el editor, aun no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía-¡Muchas gracias!Doctor, ¿Podría explicarme que paso?-

-¡Oh! ¿No recuerdas?-Preguntó Kusama, a lo que Kisa dio una respuesta negativa-Ya veo, seguramente bloqueaste ese recuerdo por el susto. Te explicaré, ibas caminando por la calle y un automóvil estuvo a punto de atropellarte, por fortuna alguien te salvo y te trajo al hospital-

-Si me salvaron, ¿Cómo es que me duele todo el cuerpo? Sabe, sobre todo la cabeza y la pierna izquierda-

-Bueno, el movimiento que hiso para salvarte la vida fue algo brusco, así que al caer te golpeaste la cabeza con el pavimento, aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, realizamos estudios y no es nada de gravedad, solo una herida en la superficie de la piel que sanara en un par de días, aunque tú pierna es algo totalmente diferente, el automóvil alcanzó a golpearte y con estudios de rayos x detectamos una pequeña fisura cerrada en tú pierna izquierda-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?-

-3 o 4 semanas-Le informó-¿Quieres que haga pasar a las personas que vinieron contigo?

-¿Las personas que vinieron conmigo?-

-Sí, el chico que te salvo viene en compañía de otra persona-

-Hágalos pasar-

Estaba realmente intrigado de saber quién o quiénes eran las personas que lo habían salvado de ser atropellado, sin duda debía agradecerles aquel gesto. El médico abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a 2 hombres.

-¿Ricchan? ¿Takano-san?-Exclamó Kisa realmente sorprendido al reconocer a sus compañeros de trabajo-¿Ustedes me trajeron aquí?-

-Si-Respondió Takano.

-En verdad se los agradezco-Comentó el pelinegro.

-Agradécele más a Ritsu, él fue quien te salvó de ser atropellado-

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Ricchan!-Exclamó Kisa mientras el castaño se sonrojaba-Doctor, ¿Puedo retirarme?-

-Por supuesto-

Shouta salió de la sala de urgencias siendo ayudado por Ritsu y Takano. Tuvieron que bajar hasta el estacionamiento, que es donde Takano había dejado su automóvil (que por cierto era uno nuevo).

-Bien, ¿Dónde vives Kisa?-Interrogó Takano mientras abría la puerta trasera para que Kisa entrara-Por favor dinos la dirección, Ritsu y yo te llevaremos-

-No es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi-

-¿Dónde vives?-Volvió a preguntar Takano.

-En Nerima, pero ya dije que me…-

-¿Bromeas Kisa-san?-Exclamó sorprendido Ritsu-Y de eso nada, son la 11:45 P.M., a esta hora no pasa ningún tren y es difícil que consigas un taxi-

-Tengo la solución-Exclamó Takano-Así que ya dejen de discutir y súbanse al auto-

.

.

.

Tanto Ritsu como Kisa se durmieron profundamente en el trayecto, y solo despertaron de sus respectivos sueños al escuchar la profunda voz de Masamune llamarlos. Ambos chicos salieron del automóvil, el mirar el lugar en el que estaban las expresiones de los dos fueron bastante curiosas, Kisa estaba sorprendido por la belleza del jardín y la enorme casa que tenía al frente, además de que creía que lo dejarían en un hotel, no que lo llevarían a una preciosa residencia, mientras que Ritsu tenía todo el rostro rojo mientras miraba con furia a Takano.

-¿De quién es esta casa?-Indagó Kisa.

-Es la casa de Onodera-Respondió Masamune.

-¿EH? ¿Enserio? ¡WAH! ¡Ricchan! Pero yo creía que vivías en un departamento al lado de Takano-Shouta aparentaba ser lo más alegre posible para que no notaran que estaba pasando por un mal momento-Pero es muy grande para ti solo, ¿Por qué te cambiaste?-

-Sucede que esta también es mi casa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡Takano-san!-

-¡Cuenta, cuenta Takano! ¿Desde cuándo viven juntos?-Empezó a decir Shouta mientras ignoraba a Ritsu-Dímelo tú, porque con lo malo que es Ricchan seguramente no me dirá nada, ¡No me digas! ¡Ya lo embarazaste y por eso viven juntos y se van a casar!-

-¡Kisa-san!-

¿Cómo es que Kisa se emocionaba por saber que la pareja vivía junta en esa hermosa casa y no precisamente por el hecho de saber que ese par tenían un romance? Eso era fácil de explicar, Kisa ya estaba al tanto del noviazgo de Ritsu y Takano desde hacía unos 4 meses, ¿Cómo fue que se enteró? Eso también era sencillo, 4 meses atrás en un muy específico "final del ciclo" todo el mundo se había retirado de Emerald, claro, todos a excepción del jefe y el novato que aún tenían cosas "laborales" que dejar en orden, Shouta ya había caminado un par de calles cuando recordó que había dejado su celular, y que muy seguramente Yukina le llamaría para preguntarle en donde se verían, así que tuvo que regresar forzosamente al edificio por su móvil, lo que no se esperaba al llegar a su zona de trabajo era mirar a una pareja brindándose amor encima del escritorio, y no, no hablamos de unos simples besos, sino de tremendo agasajo sexual que el editor en jefe ponía en práctica sobre el castaño, Takano tenía el cierre de su pantalón abierto dejando libre su miembro mientras lo rozaba contra los glúteos de Ritsu, cabe destacar que el menor tenía pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas, cosa que poco le importaba, pues estaba muy ocupado gimiendo y exigiendo sentir hasta el fondo a su seme.

La pareja solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kisa cuando este último dejó caer su bolso contra el suelo. Así es como Kisa se enteró de la relación actual, pero no solo eso, sino que Ritsu y Takano le habían contado de su historia romántica de 11 años atrás.

-Nos mudamos hace 2 semanas-Respondió Takano mientras cerraba el portón que brindaba seguridad a su nido de amor-Y con respecto al "porque", pues aun no nos casaremos-El editor le sonrió a Ritsu, el cual se sonrojo ante el hecho de imaginarse a un altar con Takano-Eso sí, que no te sorprenda que un día de estos te digamos que serás tío, ¡Ja! Con todo lo que practicamos me pregunto cómo es que no hemos formado un equipo de futbol-

-¡TAKANO-SAN!-

.

.

.

Pues no lo salvo Yukina, pero Kisa esta a salvo =) Respecto al leve TakaRitsu ¿Qué opinan? jajajaja se imaginan la cara que pusieron en ese escenario erótico que montaron (doble sentido activado xD) así de fácil nació la amistad entre ellos LOL

Respecto a la casa en la que viven Takano y Ritsu, bueno, no la describí xP pero estuve buscando fotos de casas y esta me fascino

fachadas-modernas/impactante-casa-moderna-en-singa pore/

Otra cosilla por ahí, no referente al fic n.n es que próximamente les estaré trayendo un one-shot lemon de una pareja super inesperada para mí n.n ¿Saben cual? ¡Bien! redoble de tambores jajajajaja "HAITANI x HASEGAWA", no se porque, pero imaginarlos juntos es mi sueño dorado *-* pervertida mente la mía xD Bien, con esta noticia me despido *o* Pasen una linda tarde :D


	4. Inesperado

¡Buen día a todos!

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, es solo que estos días no han sido muy buenos, no por mi estado de animo, sino más bien por el tiempo, ando tan movilizada que no he tenido tiempo para escribir absolutamente nada, de hecho, esta es la primera vez en muchos días que agarro la computadora, lamentablemente para mí, estaré así otras 2 semanitas más =( así que hasta para entonces les traeré el 5° capitulo.

Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten de este capitulo que les traigo. Nuevamente, pido una disculpa u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respuesta a los comentarios del capitulo 3:

zryvanierkic: Jajaja vieras que a mi también me dio tentación gritarlo, pero estaba toda mi familia, todos se hubieran quedado con cara de O.O "¿Que demonios te pasa niña?" xD Al principio si tenía pensado en que lo salvara Yuki, pero luego me dije "¿será muy obvio?" y mejor cambie :P Veras, ese personaje al que tú te refieres se llama Hasegawa, como dices que no vas al pie con el manga pues te daré un pequeño spoiler (no tamaño mundial, no te preocupes xD), Haitani es un sujeto que ha aparecido por ahí del capitulo 13 del manga, no se sabe mucho de él, solo que era jefe de Takano en su antiguo trabajo y que tuvieron un romance por ahí (eso no se ha especificado, pero por ahí me dice la intuición que Yokozawa no ha sido el único en ukear a Takano jajaja)

Koni nya: ¡Ese par quería morirse en el acto! Más Ritsu que Takano (él es un poco sinvergüenza xD) , pero bueno. Lo prometido es deuda =)

Princesofice: Todo se arreglara, pero por allí habrá una manera muy peculiar de juntar nuevamente a Yuki y Kisa.

Guest: ¡Aquí la continuación! gracias por comentar n.n

ikaxz: thank you very much for leaving your comment and in each chapter, is that I love to write! XD I can not explain it will take me a while to post, but believe me I have already written some scenes / / /

Chiaki: Es que Yuki de repente es un poco exagerado xD pero ya pronto se dara cuenta que se equivoco, lo malo es que tendrá un costo algo grande =(

.-

-.

.-

-.

Capitulo 4: Inesperado.

Su trayecto de búsqueda lo llevó hasta la estación, más fue en vano, Kisa no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Habría llegado a su casa? ¿Estaba sano y salvo de la lluvia? ¿Estaría llorando por la ruptura o se encontraba feliz mientras tenía sexo con alguien? Esas preguntas atormentaban tanto a Yukina.

-Lo siento-Murmuro con gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, no solo por golpearlo, sino también por haberle gritado de tal forma, y lo más importante en todo eso, no dejar que Kisa diera una explicación.

Solo se dejó llevar presa del momento, su relación con Shouta ya estaba terminada, y dudaba que el editor lo aceptara nuevamente, bien sabía que era la primera vez que el editor habría su corazón al amor, es por eso mismo que le había dicho que "su amor podría ser la confianza que necesitaba para saber que todo iría bien", sin duda ese arrebato de enojo pudo provocar que Kisa decidiera definitivamente cerrar su corazón.

Había tantos sentimientos en su pecho, el solo hecho de ver como Kisa era tocado por alguien más le hacía enloquecer, pero sobre todo ver como su "ex" novio disfrutaba de ese momento, esas expresiones tan sexys, las posiciones eróticas, verlo retorcerse en medio de las sabanas pidiendo por más, gritando el nombre de esa otra persona al momento de llegar al clímax. Eso era demasiado para él. Si en verdad se trataba de un video hecho en su año de relación entonces sería más su dolor, porque eso corroboraría que a Kisa solo le gustaba jugar, pero si era un video de varios años atrás entonces sí que sería imperdonable, se odiaría toda su vida por haber alejado a Shouta, por destrozar esos bellos momento que pasaron juntos.

-Duele tanto-Sentía como su corazón era atravesado por millones de dagas.

Necesitaba ver a Kisa, quería ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que siempre brillaban, ese rostro que por más sexy que fuera, siempre lucía tierno con un sonrojo. Hablaría con él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

.

Era extraño dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya, o la de Yukina respectivamente, pero agradecía a Ricchan y Takano el haber tenido el gesto de invitarlo a pasar la noche allí. Cerró la enorme ventana pues nuevamente la lluvia estaba dando inicio.

-Kou…yo nunca te he engañado-

Esa era la verdad, desde que vio por primera vez a Yukina no volvió a salir con alguien más, incluso sin que se diera cuenta dejó de frecuentar los bares en busca de alguien para tener sexo, se concentró más mirarlo a lo lejos que "atender" su rutina sexual, pero el universitario no había querido escucharlo, prefirió gritarle e insultarle, todo estaba arruinado por culpa de ese video.

-Maldito video-Recargó su cabeza contra el cristal-¿Por qué tenía que involucrarme con ese idiota?-

Así es, todo lo que se veía en el video, en las fotografías, cada gesto y pose, cada gemido y grito de placer que se reflejaba era cierto, había estado con esa persona varias veces, algo inusual en él, puesto que sus aventuras nunca pasaban de una noche, pero con esa persona fue totalmente distinto, no era un romance oficial, sin embargo sus encuentros si se prolongaron durante varias semanas debido a que Shouta consideraba a ese hombre un haz en la cama. Esos detalles nunca podría negárselos a Kou porque formaban parte de la realidad, solo una cosa no cuadraba en la acusación, y aquello era el tiempo, todas aquellas escenas grabadas y fotografiadas habían transcurrido 6 meses antes de conocer a Yukina.

-Supongo que para una persona como yo es difícil que le crean cuando niega una infidelidad-

El amor solo servía para lastimar a las personas, ¡Era por eso mismo que solo tenía encuentros fugaces!

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él-Soltó un suspiro, se sentía abrumado-¡No! ¿Si me arriesgo y vuelve a pasar lo mismo?-No podía pensar con claridad-No lo buscaré, no lo haré-

Y no era porque no amase a Yukina, por el contrario, lo que sentía era tan intenso que probablemente no cambiaría ni en un millón de años, pero no quería sufrir, su miedo a fracasar le superaba, además, Yukina probablemente encontraría a alguien mejor, era un chico joven, pronto se recuperaría y pondría los ojos en una persona bella, ¿No?

Shouta despertó un poco sobresaltado al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta, por un momento creyó que Yukina había ido a buscarlo para "arreglar" las cosas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en su departamento, sino en el hogar de Ricchan y Takano. Miró la hora en su celular, ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Buenos días Kisa-san!-Esa era la voz de Ricchan llamándole desde el pasillo-Ya puedes bajar al comedor, el desayuno está listo-

-¡Ya voy "mamá"!-

Con algo de esfuerzo logró levantarse de la cama. Dio un largo suspiro al sentir el leve dolor que se provocaba en su pierna, sería un fastidio usar muletas o un bastón mientras se daba su recuperación. Entró al baño que tenía la habitación, para su sorpresa encontró todo lo necesario para poder asearse debidamente, seguramente Ricchan había dejado todas aquellas cosas cuando le preparó el cuarto la noche anterior.

½ horas después Kisa se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, Takano estaba hablando por teléfono en la sala, se dirigió a al comedor y luego a la cocina, pero encontró a Ritsu ni al famoso desayuno que supuestamente estaba listo.

-¡Por aquí!-Exclamó Ritsu.

El castaño estaba sentado en la orilla de la alberca. Shouta abrió la puerta corrediza y en cuanto salió pudo percibir un desayuno visiblemente delicioso puesto en una mesita, se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a disfrutar de la comida que Ritsu y Takano habían preparado.

-Buenos días Kisa-san, espero que hayas descansado-

-Sí, muchas gracias Ricchan, pero creo que ya debería regresar a casa-

-¿Estás seguro Kisa-san?-Ritsu se levantó de la orilla y fue asentarse al lado de su amigo-Desde ayer estás muy distraído, ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Es solo que…discutí con alguien-

Por la reacción de Shouta, Ritsu supo que no era el momento para profundizar en aquel tema, pero de alguna manera supuso que se trataba de Yukina (Kisa también le había contado sobre su relación).

-¡Oh! Entiendo…espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas-

-¡Ah, sí, sí!-

Ritsu y Shouta continuaron conversando animadamente sobre otras cosas durante el desayuno, Takano se unió a la amena plática anunciando que por la tarde tendrían visita. Yokozawa había llamado a Takano por trabajo, y este último lo había invitado para que conociera la casa que compartía con Ritsu, la otra persona que les visitaría era Ann-chan, puesto que a los pocos segundos de que Takano colgara la llamada de Yokozawa, la mejor amiga de Ritsu había llamado para avisar que llegaría casi al medio día pues acababa de llegar de Milán y además tenía una sorpresa.

-Debo irme a casa-Anunció repentinamente Shouta-Gracias por la ayuda que me brindaron-

-¿Estás seguro que puedes regresar solo Kisa-san?-Preguntó Ritsu, pues aunque no hiso comentario la noche anterior, había notado el golpe que su amigo llevaba en el rostro, le preocupaba la integridad de su Kisa.

-Claro-

-¿No prefieres que te lleve?-Se ofreció Takano al ver la preocupación que destellaba en los ojos de Ritsu.

-No se preocupen, voy a estar bien-

.

La impaciencia por correr hasta el departamento de Kisa parecía estarle comiendo el alma, pero las cosas estaban bastante delicadas, así que probablemente si iba ahora solo conseguiría que el pelinegro le azotara la puerta en el rostro o que en definitiva ni siquiera le abriera, iría por la tarde, podrían hablar con calma.

.

El trayecto a su casa no había sido tan largo como creyó, bueno, aunque probablemente eso se debía a que al momento de subir al tren tomó el primer asiento libre y se durmió, además que su departamento estaba a solo 8 minutos de la estación de Nerima. Sacó las llaves de su departamento, se daría un buen baño, pediría comida de algún restaurante y ya después de almorzar se iría a dormir, por correr en medio de esa tormenta las señales de resfriado comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, entró y cerró bien la puerta, se sentó en el borde del genkan para quitarse los zapatos, la medicina hacía su trabajo al disminuir el dolor de su pierna pero seguía siendo incómodo.

-Buen día Shouta-Saludó alguien detrás de él-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en casa de tus amigos? Me tenías muy preocupado-  
Kisa estaba totalmente petrificado, no tanto por el hecho de que alguien estuviese dentro de su departamento, más bien porque ese "alguien" le apuntaba en la nuca con un arma.

-¿Pero porque no me saludas como es debido? Yo te he extrañado mucho-El sujeto de un brusco movimiento giró a Shouta para que lo encarara-Dime una cosa, ¿A Yukina le gustó el video?-

..

.

..

-.-

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. ¡Chao, chao!


	5. Amor es castigo

¡Hello! ¡Enviando un alegre saludo desde el lindo estado de Veracruz! Tal y como dije, regresaría a las 2 semanas ;D Es solo que ando con proyectos interesantes respecto a la carrera que estudio (Educación deportiva), por ejemplo el diseño de un producto (al estilo nike o adidas xD) y también los primeros inter-deportivos en los que junto a mis compañeros estamos organizando (mi regreso al lanzamiento de disco porque voy a participar *-*), en fin, tantos retos. Estoy muy emocionada, sobre todo porque mi creatividad al fin se ha puesto al ritmo y no me ha abandonado jajaja, si, la muy canalla suele abandonarme cuando debo estar más activa xD. Dejando atrás la vida personal-universitaria que me rige (?) les traigo este nuevo capitulo, el cual es más largo que los anteriores (lo que me ha sorprendido o.o), estoy muy contenta por publicarlo, ¡Ya necesitaba mi dosis de fanfics!

Pero antes de pasar al nuevo capitulo, primero contestare todos los comentarios que me fueron enviados =)

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w  
Respuesta a comentarios. 

Ae Young: Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

Kony nya: Me di cuenta que no les deje la escena donde viene el nombre y descripción del acosador de Kisa, bueno en este capitulo ya digo quien es. ¡Preparate para lo que viene! :C Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leerme.

Ikahxz: Back again, I will not stop writing (my other secret love xD) seriously? Do not read other fic? O.o did not know that! I am very happy ... =) never said that someone had just read my fics (well, yes, but were are my friends here) n / / / n ... I promise to give a great story!

Sakuyachan17: Hace poco caí en cuenta de que no puse quien era el acosador xD pero mira ¡Aun así lo deje en "buen" momento" :P gracias por escribirme un comentario C:

Zryvanierkic: ¡Si! Llegará, pero ya te leerás la bomba que tengo preparada o.o, y de nada :) siempre es un placer reintroducir a alguien al yaoi ;D jajajaja

-oo-o-oo-o-

Capitulo 5: Amor es castigo.

-Maeno…-

Frente a Shouta estaba un sujeto rubio de ojos azules, de estatur mayor que Yukina, atractivo, pero con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera. Adachi Maeno era el acosador de Kisa, ¿Su historia? Se habían conocido en un bar de Minato.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, porque estos meses no he hecho otra cosa más que desear volver a tenerte-Le confesó mientras que con la mano que no tenía el arma se dedicaba a acariciar el rostro del editor-Y no te preocupes por ese estúpido universitario, está muy enojado como para volver a molestarte, aunque si se te acerca yo me encargaré de borrarlo del mapa-

-No lo lastimes-

-Eso depende de ti-El tipo acarició el suave cabello de Shouta-Pero sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, lo único que necesitas hacer es elegirme a mí, ¿Lo harás?-

-No-Fue la automática respuesta del editor-Le enviaste ese maldito video a Yukina, soltaste una estúpida mentira sobre como se dio todo, entras a mi departamento sin permiso, me apuntas con un arma, ¿Y tienes la idiotez de preguntarme eso? ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien más imbécil!-

Sabía que era algo disparatado llevarle la contra a ese loco acosador (sobre todo cuando este te apunta con un arma), pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-Supuse que dirías eso. Vamos a la sala, no querrás quedarte en el genkan todo el día-La voz de ese hombre era pacifica, sobre todo porque era acompañada de una dulce sonrisa, lo cual le daba un toque más tétrico-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-

Maeno empujó a Shouta hasta la sala, importándole muy poco que el otro se quejara por el dolor en su pierna, estando allí lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo, el editor obedeció sin quejarse. El tipo sonrió al creer que tenía al pelinegro totalmente dominado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió a una computadora portátil que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ya lo veras-

Al lado del computador ya encendido se encontraba un celular. Un video apareció repentinamente en la pantalla, el panorama que se mostraba era el centro de Tokio, específicamente la librería en la que trabajaba Yukina.

-Buen día-Exclamó Maeno.

**-Buen día Maeno-san…-Fue la respuesta que se obtuvo en altavoz por medio del celular, pero no fue solo eso, sino que en la pantalla de la computadora ahora se mostraba a 2 hombres.  
**  
-Seguramente tienes muchas dudas, así que déjame explicarte con mucha calma-Maeno acarició el cabello de Shouta, pero este empujó la mano que ejercía el tacto-No volverás a alejarte, no quitaré la vista de ti nunca más-

-¿Cómo pretendes eso?-

-Te presento a Mamoru-Un muchacho de unos 25 años saludo a través del computador-Cuando yo no esté a tú lado…él se encargará de cuidarte, también he instalado un sistema de seguridad muy eficaz para asegurarme que no querrás escapar de aquí-

-¡No pienso caer en tú juego!-

-No vuelvas a contestarme de esa forma-Maeno colocó las manos sobre el cuello de Shouta-Obedecerás en todo lo que yo te diga. Escucha bien esto que te digo, no querrás que algo malo le ocurra a ese universitario o tus amigos, ¿Cierto? Si intentas huir, encontrarte con él o hacer cualquier cosa estúpida no tendré contemplaciones. Este es un mundo muy peligroso, y los accidentes pasan-Alejó sus manos del cuello de Shouta-Entonces, ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?-

-Ya te dije que no voy a hacer lo que tú dices-Alejó las manos del hombre con un golpe-Y no te atrevas a tocarme-

-¿Sigues rechazándome? Pues que mala elección-Maeno observó la hora en el reloj que Kisa tenía colgado en la pared-¿Sabes algo? La imagen que vez ahora es en tiempo real, y creo que sobra decir que esta es la hora en la que Yukina sale de la librería-

El terror se marcó en el rostro de Shouta cuando en la pantalla se mostraba a Yukina saliendo. Kisa con esfuerzo logró acercarse al computador, Yukina se quedó parado frente a la librería, tenía una expresión seria, pero sus ojos claramente reflejaban tristeza, Kisa deslizó sus manos por la pantalla, delineando la silueta de su Yukina.

-Yukina-

-Mátenlo-Adachi se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de Kisa-Disfruta el espectáculo Shouta-

**-Será un placer-Dijeron los dos sujetos que acechaban a Yukina.  
**  
La imagen de la pantalla se movió un poco para mostrarle a Kisa como las armas que tenían esos tipos del video apuntaban en dirección a Yukina.

-¡No! ¡No lo lastimen!-Gritó Kisa, miró a Maeno con suplica-No lo volveré a ver, lo alejaré de mi vida,¿Si? Prometo que nadie intervendrá en esto, pero dile a esos tipos que no lastimen a Yukina-

Las reglas del juego estaban cambiando, eso Shouta lo sabía, y al estar entre la espada y la pared, lo único que podía hacer era doblgarse ante la persona que ejercía el yugo.

Se acercó a su acosador y se hincó frente a él.

-¿Lo dices enserio Shouta?-

-Si-Respondió con desesperación.

Si algo malo les pasaba a Yukina o sus amigos no se lo perdonaría, durante muchos años estuvo solo, la soledad era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde muy joven, nadie se interesaba realmente en lo que le pasara y absolutamente nadie se "enamoraba" tanto de él como para desear una relación estable con él, Shouta siempre fue como una pluma dejandose llevar por el viento, ignorada por el resto del mundo, así fue como dio el resultado:no confiar en absolutamente nadie, pero ellos cambiaron su forma de ver la vida, tan gris y monotona, Takano y Ritsu le sonreían y sin objeción le brindaban una amistad incondicional, sin prejuicio alguno, aceptandolo tal cual, sin desear cambiarlo un poco, en cuanto a Yukina, bueno, era alguien muy joven, cuyo talento en el arte seguramente le harían llegar lejos, "Vivir de lo que pinto" como elocuentemente dijo el castaño, claro que, esos no eran los motivos principales para quererlo fuera de peligro, estaba el hecho que con él conoció ese primer y único amor que siempre creyó que solo existía en los mangas que editaba.

-Perfecto, yo sabía que me elegirías a mí-

Sí, claro, como si le dejara otra opción.

-No te preocupes-Llevó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo los incesantes latidos de su corazón, ¿En verdad estaba cediendo a los deseos de ese tipo?-De todas formas no tenía planeado volver a hablar con Yukina, y tampoco te preocupes por mis amigos-

-Por prevención seguiré observándolo, aunque confío en que cumplirás lo que me has dicho-

Quería salir corriendo y no parar hasta encontrar un sitio seguro, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, probablemente si intentaba dar un paso fuera del departamento ese tipo le dispararía sin dudarlo, de todas formas, si lograba salir del edificio seguro es que sería atrapado fácilmente, su pierna lastimada era un problema para intentar el famoso escape.

Que impotencia.

-Yo...ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

-Basta de charla, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar, ahora tenemos mejores cosas en que pensar, ha sido un infierno no poder tocarte, así que no esperes a que siga privándome del derecho de hacerte mío, quiero oírte gemir-

-¿Que?-

_**-Te necesito Shouta-san...quiero hacerte el amor...¿Puedo?-  
**_  
-Ya escuchaste, ¿Pensabas que mi único deseo era conversar contigo? No, no, no. Te equivocas como de costumbre-

Maeno no espero a que Shouta le diera su "aprobación" para tener sexo, simplemente le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación, su mirada se oscureció al notar como el editor pataleaba y empujaba con sus manos, pero eso no lo haría desistir de su proposito, haría suyo al pelinegro a costa de lo que fuera.

-Yo...yo no...¡No quiero!-

**_-Prometo ser amable contigo...yo no podría lastimarte-  
_**  
-Callate-Empujó a Shouta contra el colchón sin ningun tipo de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sentandose encima de él-No querras que los vecinos se alarmen-

-Imbecil-

El de cabellera oscura trataba de golpear el rostro de Maeno, sus patadas tambien eran constantes, aunque debiles por la herida, pero aquello no parecía hacer mucho efecto para lograr soltarse, pues estaba inmovilizado en gran parte por el peso de su acosador.

Probablemente, muy en su interior sabía como terminaría esto, en su corazón sabía lo que Maeno le haría, pero eso no significaba dejar de luchar, no le daría gusto a ese estupido, Kisa le haría saber cuanta era su repulsión, no se daría por vencido.

-No puedes negarte ahora-Maeno logró quitarle la camisa a Kisa, una vez hecho esto, deslizó con lentitud su mano por aquel torso desnudo, deleitandose con el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo del que era dueño el de cabello azabache-He agonizado todos estos meses por probar tus labios-Su mano llegó hasta el cierre del pantalón, con habilidad lo desabrochó-Tú eres mío-

_-Eres hermoso Kisa-san...-_

Intentó besarle, pero Shouta ladeó el rostro y apretó fuertemente los labios. Sin embargo, esto no ocasiono un desanimo en la actitud de su acosador, no, este puso un poco más de esfuerzo en su labor y logró desprender a Kisa de sus ropas, fue un tanto dificil, pero aquel sucio objetivo fue logrado.

-¡Sueltame te he dicho!-

Con aquel grito Maeno aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Kisa.

-Yo tambien te he dicho que no te dejaré, no lo haré-Fue la respuesta de Maeno mientras volvía a degustar del sabor del pequeño-Me perteneces, y como tal, haré lo que quiera contigo-

Maeno tomó una cuerda que estaba debajo de la almohada y trató de sujetar a Shouta.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que haces pervertido?!-Enmedio de la pelea, Kisa logró darle un golpe certero a su captor, ¡Justo en el rostro!- ¡Te digo que me dejes!-

¿De donde había sacado fuerzas? Probablemente no lo sabría nunca, lo único de lo que se percató Kisa fue que logró empujar a Maeno, este ultimo, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, mantenía su mirada oculta, pero seguramente era aterradora despues de haber recibido aquel trato. Kisa trató de alejarse al aprovechar aquella lejanía, pero el otro fue más ágil y nuevamente la antigua posición en la que habían estado se vio en la habitación.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Maeno golpeó con su arma a Kisa, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo, su cuerpo se relajó drásticamente, su lucha disminuyo, sus patadas se hicieron torpes, ocasión que aprovechó para finalmente atarle las manos.

-Te haré mío justo ahora-Al no tener que lidiar tanto con Kisa, Maeno creyó que era el momento de estar a la par de su presa, y así lo hiso, desabrochó su ropa, y una vez que ya no cubrían su cuerpo sencillamente las tiró al piso-Planeaba ser delicado, pero mejor no, es mi compensación por haberme privado tantos meses de ti-

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero hacer esto contigo!-

-¡Seras mío! ¡Seras mío!-En esta ocasión, Maeno no se valió de su arma para golpear a Kisa, sino que utilizó su puño, arremetiendo salvajemente 2 golpes fueron en la misma zona que Yukina desquitó su enojo-¡Te haré mío quieras o no!-

Colocó una mordaza en la boca de Kisa.

-Hubiese sido tan hermoso que gritaras mi nombre mientras te hago venir, pero bueno, será en otra ocasión, ¿No?-

Trataba de evitar que Maeno pusiera sus sucias manos sobre él, de verdad que lo hacía, pero de nada servía su lucha (ahora menos fuerte que antes), ese tipo le superaba en fuerza, aunque claro, aquello no importaba, pues Shouta hacia todo lo posible para no ser manoseado. Daba todo de si mismo para no dejar culminar aquel sucio proporito de su verdugo, hasta el ultimo momento nadaría contra la corriente de Maeno.

Kisa apretó fuertemente sus parpados, no quería ver su cruda realidad, pero no importaba, aun sin ver a Maeno podía saber cual era la secuencia de movimientos que se ejercían sobre él.

"¡¿Porque sus malditos golpes no me mataron me dejaron inconciente?!"Pensó con debilidad Shouta, pues esa lengua recorriendo su cuello, esas manos acariciando sus pezones y su región genital eran solo el principio de una pesadilla que quedaría grabada por el resto de su vida.

.

.

Por unos minutos se sintió observado, pero esta vez era diferente a a las otras ocasiones en que alguien le miraba fijamente, pues ahora había sentido una frialdad tenebrosa recorriendo su espalda que como consecuencia hiso que sus vellos se erizaran, sin embargo, al voltear se percató de que nadie le prestaba una atención sospechosa.

-Estoy distraído por lo de ayer, eso es todo-Se dijo Yukina mientras continuaba su trayecto hacia la estación de tren, pues había decidido ir a casa de Kisa hasta llegado el anochecer.

Pero nada más alejado de la realidad, un automóvil iba siguiéndole discretamente por las calles de la gran ciudad. Cada negocio o calle que el dejaba atras en su ruta, era una parte del camino que también dejaban aquellas personas enviadas por Maeno.

.

.

Las manecillas del reloj no pararon, no se detuvo, solo para algunos, probablemente. Fuera del departamento se podía ver ya el ocaso del sol, pero dentro, todo estaba en total oscuridad.

Shouta emitió un leve quejido de dolor al momento de despertar, su boca ya no estaba cubierta por la mordaza, sin embargo sus manos continuaban sin ser liberadas, el resto de su cuerpo dolía, sus músculos estaban tensos.

¿Cuántas horas había estado durmiendo? No sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, probablemente era por el miedo, o tal vez por los golpes, pero después de la tercera "ronda" se vio atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo. Después de lo que había sucedido, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama, sintiendo el ardor en sus muñecas por las cuerdas, incluyendo el extenuante dolor en la espalda.

**Castigo.  
**  
Así es como se sentía aquello que Maeno le había hecho.

Luchó hasta el ultimo segundo, pero nada evitó que Maeno le obligara a tener sexo. Había estado con muchos hombres, y probablemente por su "edad" muchos dirían que era ridículo llorar por algo así, pero la verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan humillado y utilizado. Esta era la primera vez se sentía sucio por tener sexo, asqueado por los fluidos que manchaban su cuerpo, con deseos de arrancar su piel al ver los chupetones provocados por esos besos, la primera vez que se sentía dolido por que alguien le tocara, más su alma que el cuerpo, la primera vez que se sentía perdido al ver su ropa esparcida por el suelo, esta era la primera vez en que deseó morir antes de "dejarse" acariciar.

-¿Descansaste lo suficiente?-

Shouta dirigió su ahora vacía mirada a la persona que estaba recargado en la entrada de la habitación. Como deseaba en esos momentos estar al lado de Yukina, sentir sus fuertes y cálidos brazos a su alrededor, probablemente revolviendo su cabello con dulzura, brindándole esa radiante sonrisa, susurrándole al oído mucho "te amo" o llamándole "Shouta-san", pero eso no podría ser, no más.

-Descanse lo suficiente-

"Si hubiera sido más cuerdo con mis acciones no estaría pasando por esto, ¿Por qué tenía que tomarme tan a la ligera mi vida sexual? ¡Esto es mi culpa! Yo tengo la culpa, yo lo provoqué"

-No lo creo, te hice de todo como para que te encuentres bien tan pronto-Soltó con descaro-Pero si tú dices que te encuentras mejor, entonces te creo-

-¿Puedes desatarme?-

-Claro-

Al minuto Shouta ya se encontraba libre, sin embargo, no peló o gritó, solo se levantó de la cama a paso lento y fue directo a su armario, necesitaba buscar algo de ropa, una lo bastante larga que cubriera sus marcas. A duras penas lograba caminar, pero se las ingenió para llegar a la puerta del baño, solo una pregunta le detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Porque luces tan molesto? No es como si solo hubieses tenido sexo solamente con Yukina-kun...-

No le respondió a Maeno, solo entró al baño y cerró con llave.

-Idiota-

Abrió la llave de la regadera, el agua comenzó a caer lentamente, Kisa solo se limito a cerrar los ojos, dejando llevar por la sensación reconfortante del liquido descendiendo sobre su piel. Recargó su cabeza contra la pared, sus piernas temblaron, no lo soportó más y se hincó en aquel sitio.

-Lo odio-

Las gotas saladas se combinaban con el agua de la regadera y se perdían en la alcantarilla. Se abrazó a si mismo, pues nadie más lo haría, estaba solo, como había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Su mente se bloqueó por unos minutos con malas imágenes, tuviese abierto o cerrado los ojos podía recordar cada caricia y beso no deseado, cada penetración lastimándole.

¿Cuantas veces más tendría que soportarlo?

Tener sexo es algo que había practicado antes, pero nada tan humillante como eso.

-Kou nunca me trató así-

Maeno había hecho su voluntad, mientras que Kou...él siempre lo hacía con delicadeza, buscando que los 2 se volvieran una solo porque eso les gritaba el corazón, tal y como debía ser, ¿No?

_Las respiración de Kou y Shouta era agitada, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, el cabello se les pegaba al rostro por la misma transpiración, acababan de hacer el amor. Shouta se encontraba recostado en el colchón, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, Yukina por su parte se encontraba encima de Kisa (sin poner del todo su paso para no aplastarlo), sus manos sobre el colchón._

-Te amo Shouta-san...te amo-Preguntó Yukina con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios, acariciando esas mejillas sonrojadas de Kisa-¿Me amas?-

Kisa no respondió, estaba perdido en la mirada del otro, trataba de buscar falsedad, pero solo se topaba con hermosos gestos que le llevaban a confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño, sino de una agradable realidad.

-Te amo-

¿Era el destino quien había querido juntarlos?

Y ahora ese destino le estaba arrastrando muy lejos de Yukina.

¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría bajo las amenazas de Maeno? Esto apenas daba inicio, y ya se sentía con demasiada presión sobre sus hombros.  
¿Cómo haría para librarse de ese problema?

Maeno comenzó a tocar con desesperación, pues Shouta ya llevaba casi media hora en la ducha.

-Shouta, será mejor que abras esa maldita puerta-

Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió del pequeño cubículo, se secó con parsimonia, que ese idiota esperará todo el tiempo del mundo, ya le estaba quitando demasiadas cosas ¡¿Es que acaso ni un baño le dejaría tomar con tranquilidad?!

Bufó con desesperación, mirando su imagen demacrada frente al espejo de su baño.

-Me veo patético-

Se vistió lentamente, mirando nostálgicamente las moretones que iban cubriéndose con su ropa.

-Debo resistir-

Finalmente le abrió la puerta a Maeno

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Yukina está aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Así que sal y habla con él-Fue la respuesta de Maeno, por un momento el rostro de Kisa se iluminó al creer que su acosador había analizado mejor las cosas y le dejaría en paz-No pienses cosas que no son. Déjale en claro que se aleje de tú vida-

-No puedo-Aun no estaba preparado para ver a Kou-Seguro se cansará de esperar-

-Bien sabes que no es ese tipo de persona, así que haz lo que te digo-

-Esta bien-

-Solo espero que no hagas algo estúpido, si no obedeces...no me obligues a matarlo-Maeno colocó más balas en su arma-Deja la puerta un poco abierta, estaré vigilando atrás de ella-

-No tienes que repetirme tus condiciones cada tres segundo-Fue la contestación de Shouta al momento de salir del baño y caminar hacia la entrada de su departamento.

"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, mientras yo haga las cosas como Maeno quiere...todo va a estar bien"

Se detuvo repentinamente antes de abrir la puerta. Su corazón latió desbocado y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, toda su persona tembló. Acomodó su corta cabellera a manera que el gran moretón en su mejilla no fuera tan visible (aunque seguramente sería imposible, pues Maeno se había encargado de marcarlo aun más, además que su mejilla estaba hinchada), estiró su camisa larga para que las marcas en sus muñecas tampoco fueran visibles, relajó las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, pero bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Dio un largo suspiro, preparándose para lo que venía.

Shouta salió de su departamento, cerciorándose de dejar la puerta entreabierta tal y como le había dicho Maeno que lo hiciera. Sus ojos vagaron por aquel rostro atractivo que siempre le mostraba gentileza.

_**"Podría mirarte horas y horas sin cansarme"  
**_

-¿Que haces aquí?-

Yukina era un milagro en su vida, es por eso que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de tenerlo a salvo, era totalmente disparatado  
permanecer al lado de ese pervertido acosador, pero era la única opción que tenía.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Más que enojo en el tono de voz, lo que había era suplica por parte del más alto-¡Kisa-san! ¡¿Que fue lo que te pasó?!-  
Fue lo que Yukina preguntó alarmado al ver las heridas del editor, olvidándose momentáneamente del motivo de su visita-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

"No me mires así" Se dijo mentalmente Shouta. Era débil a esos ojos castaños porque en ellos veía amor, ese mismo sentimiento que el poseía en su corazón.

-¿Te refieres al moretón que tengo en la cara? ¡Ja! Que rápido se te olvidan las cosas, ese fue el golpe que me diste ayer-  
Yukina frunció el ceño, no tanto por la acusación, sino más bien de extrañeza, sabía bien que le había soltado un puñetazo, ¿Pero enserio había sido tan fuerte al grado de dejarle morada e hinchada la mejilla?

-No me refiero a eso-Kou señaló la pequeña sutura que Kisa llevaba en la frente, después hiso hincapié en la pierna, haciendo alusión a la forma en como lo había visto caminar-¿Que te paso?-

"Ya no te preocupes por mí, no lo merezco, no tienes que preocuparte por alguien como yo"

-Casi me atropella un auto-

-¡¿Que?!-Yukina se maldijo internamente por no haber estado en ese momento para auxiliar a su amado-Lo siento. Debí seguir buscándote, es solo que no supe que rumbo habías tomado-

-Si, claro que me buscaste-Soltó en un tono irónico el editor-No me dejaste ni hablar, ¿Y quieres que crea que saliste a buscarme?-Paseó sus manos sobre su cabello-Como sea, estoy bien-

-¿Podemos hablar?-Repitió el castaño.

-¿Sobre que?-

-Lo que sucedió ayer...-

-No vale la pena hablar de eso-

Yukina sonrió levemente, aun cuando sus ojos denotaban tristeza por el rechazo de Kisa. Dudó un poco, pero ya no resistía más, tomó las manos de Shouta entre las suyas, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel, estaba enojado, eso era cierto, pero no por eso dejaba de adorar la sensación que le provocaban esos sutiles roces con Kisa. Sin embargo, pronto notó algo que le provocó confusión.

-Tus manos tiemblan-

Kisa rápidamente se deshiso del agarre. Debía ser más precavido, pero es que sus nervios parecían no querer ayudar.

"Creo que voy a enloquecer"

-No me toques otra vez-

-¿Podemos entrar a tú departamento y hablar?-

Hay tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero que no las expresaría por miedo a que algo peor sucediera.

-No puedes entrar-El pelinegro puso su mano en el borde de la puerta-Y...creo que ya es demasiado tarde como para que tú quieras una explicación de mi parte, ¿No te parece? Tú hablaste demasiado por los 2-Contestó con tono áspero.

Trataba que voz no tambaleara, o Yukina podría sospechar que algo turbio sucedía.

-Lo siento-

-No tienes porque disculparte, de hecho, creo que está "discusión" llegó en el momento perfecto-

-¿A que te refieres?-

"¿Volveré a decirte cuanto te quiero?" Pensó Shouta.

-Yo nunca te he amado-Que difícil le resultaba decirle aquello a Yukina, decirle aquella mentira mirándolo a los ojos, cuidando mucho no ser débil y llorar-Me cegué un buen tiempo creyendo que de verdad era amor, pero tener esa aventura sabiendo que eras mi pareja me hiso darme cuenta que a mi vida sexual le hacía falta algo de…intensidad, eso es todo, tener un amante mientras te tenía como pareja era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que lo mío es tener aventuras de una noche-

Yukina lograba encender una intensa llama en su corazón, al tenerlo tan cerca su único deseo era el de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo, con tal de verlo bien estaba dispuesto a decirle todas las palabras crueles que fuesen necesarias, no importaba si Yukina lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, prefería eso a verlo muerto. Parado frente a él, diciéndole tantas mentiras para mantenerlo seguro.

"Quiero estar contigo"

-Tú estás mintiéndome-  
Sí, pero tenía que guardar silencio.

-No te miento, y ahora lárgate-Frunció el ceño para hacer más creíble sus duras palabras-¡No te quiero ver rondando mi departamento otra vez!-Comenzó a golpear el pecho de Yukina-¡Ya no quiero verte! ¡Lárgate!-

-Yo te amo-

"Yo también te amo, por eso voy a protegerte" Quiso pronunciar Kisa, le hacía feliz saber los sentimientos de Yukina. "Además no puedo volver contigo, no después de lo que ha pasado, te mereces a alguien mejor, yo no merezco tú amor, ¿Cómo podría aceptarte? ¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien que ha dormido con muchos hombres y encima que ha sido violado?"

-Pues yo no siento lo mismo-

Hubiesen podido reconciliarse, pero ahora todo se volvía más complicado que antes.

-Tú estas mintiéndome-Repitió el universitario-Aun faltan muchas cosas que no se de ti, y lo entiendo, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando me estas mintiendo-

-¿Me crees? ¡¿Enserio?!-Kisa comenzó a golpear el pecho de Yukina, cuando dejó de hacerlo le miró con furia-¿Entonces porque no dejaste que te explicara lo del video?-

-Eso fue...-

-Olvídalo. Ya no tiene importancia, solo quiero que te alejes de mi vida-

-Sé que estas enojado, pero...-

-Pensé que el enojado eras tú por ese video-Shouta endureció lo más que pudo su mirada-Pero como ya te lo dije, aléjate de mi, ¡No quiero volver a verte! Eres como un niño para mí, solo estuve contigo porque eres bueno en la cama, ¡No te amo!-

Restándole importancia al dolor de su pierna se giró sobre sus talones para entrar a su hogar rápidamente, cerró la puerta con gran violencia, pero no se detuvo en el andar, atravesó los pasillos y se internó en su habitación, asegurando la puerta para no mirar a Maeno.  
Una vez hecho esto, se sentó en el suelo, colocó sus manos en la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era su corazón fragmentándose.

-Yukina-

No habían pasado ni 3 segundos de su ausencia y ya lo extrañaba.

Pero ahora solo en sueños pronunciaría su nombre, la única forma en que podría visualizar al dueño de su corazón sería cerrando los ojos, buscando los dulces recuerdos guardados en su mente, esa era la única manera en la que podía ser feliz, solo le quedaba aguardar a que su libertad fuera devuelta, y por como estaba su situación, la única forma de conseguir aquello era la muerte.

-Perfecto-Maeno aplaudió desde el pasillo, deleitado por las palabras que Kisa le había dicho a Yukina-Eres un excelente actor-

-¡Cállate!-

No importaba que ahora estuviese a la fuerza con Maeno, solo Kou estaba grabado en la mirada de Shouta. Aunque algún día el nombre de Yukina Kou sonara como un extraño murmullo, su corazón recordaría al instante los recuerdos junto a él.

.

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

El capitulo ha tenido escenas fuertes, creo que en un fanfic nunca había escrito sobre una violación, fue difícil plasmar esta idea, así que recurrí a una de mis series favoritas:"La ley y el orden Unidad de Victimas Especiales", no para copiarme de una escena, sino porque hay un capitulo donde Elliot Stabler dice "Creo que el sexo debe ser lo mejor de la vida, no de lo peor", viendo ese episodio en especifico fue como pude moldearme lo vivido por Kisa en este capitulo. Ha sido triste, por lo que he elegido ese titulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
